monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Terror
Maria Terror Maria Terror is the daughter of a split personality couple, she is related to Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. This character was created by FreakyFab2323. ''' Bio '''Age: I am 16 years old Killer Style: '''Anything that is killer and scary cute of course. '''Freaky Flaw: '''I have blackouts often and have a hard time remembering some things, it seems to happen when I sweat too much. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''When my other half goes around doing things that gets me into trouble. '''Favourite Activity: '''I love to chill and read books and spend most of my time doing so. '''Favourite School Subject: '''Renasonce Reading, I love reading the books and listening to other people read as well. '''Least Favourite School Subject: '''Gym, I am not that good at it. '''Favourite Colour: '''Well I like yellow but most colours are nice. '''Favourite Food: '''I love sausage rolls and pasties. '''GFF's:'' ''Um I really spend most of my time alone, but I choose to be that way I don't mind. Appearence Normie In her normie form she has brown eyes with a black heart shaped tattoo on her forehead, she wears a charm necklace with blue earings. Her top is also blue. She has black hair tied up in bunches with dark red stripes, she wears a lot of make up which includes lipstick, blusher and eye shadows. Monster In her monster form she has dark purple skin and she has red stripey large horns sticking out of the top of her head. Her hair is still black but it has more red bits in. Her dress is denim and pale violet, she has a red devil's tail. Personality In normie form she is quiet and shy, she spends her time reading books rite out of the way of people, she states that she has no friends but she chooses to be that way and would rather be lonely than worry about not falling out with people. She is actually bubbly and fun but never gets the chance to show what she is really like. When she is in monster form she is wild and a joker, a bit like Holt Hyde, she is very mischevious and always is getting into mischief when people don't realise. Relationships Friends She states that she has no friends however she chose to be that way and that she would prefer to be lonely than worry about not falling out with people or trying to avoid hurting their feelings and stuff like that, so she spends her time well out of the way of people usually reading books. Family Maria is an only child but won't be for much longer as her mam and dad are expecting a baby to be born in a couple of weeks. Her mam and dad are both split personalities as well but they can keep their transformation under control and don't turn into their monster form often, if they do it is due to stress while Maria transforms when she overheats so she always has a mini fan with her, she is related to Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. Romance She has isn't dating anyone and never has, she has no crush but did have one on a boy when she was 11. Category:FreakyFab2323's OC Characters Category:FreakyFab2323's OC Girls Category:FreakyFab2323's OC images Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Dr. Jekyll Category:Mr. Hyde